


Ná Lig di Fanacht ina hAonar

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Brón gan deireadh.
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Ná Lig di Fanacht ina hAonar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Her Not Dwell Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873787) by [Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Tá a fhios ag an Ainur nach bhfuil teorainn le neart an bhróin a dhoirteann as Nienna. Ar a laghad ní ceann atá aimsithe acu go fóill.

Níl sé gan deireadh, a brón, ach d’fhoghlaim siad gan í a fhágáil chun cónaí ina haonar ann nuair a bhíonn an brón ar a láidre. Rinne mná an Ainur comhaontú gan í a fhágáil ina haonar.

Tá meangadh beag réidh uirthi nuair a thagann siad chuici, a súile dearg ó bheith ag faire ar athrú an domhain níos faide ná Valinor. Ligeann Nienna a hanáil amach agus iad ag glacadh sealanna chun a clár éadain a phógadh go réidh, sula ligfidh sí di a ceann a chur ar ghualainn Varda.


End file.
